Devil's Bargain
by BrownJacker2
Summary: Snow makes a literal deal with the devil to save Serah after the end, but the devil has some strange stipulations. Spoilers only if you haven't beaten the game, any LR information came from trailers.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse Again

Story I just made up, I hope it gets popular

Snow x Lightning, don't like don't read

Snow was dead, he knew it. The moment the blade pierced his chest he knew it. He couldn't help but laugh, 500 years later and Snow Villiers, the last l'cie, was finally dead. By the goddess he was happy. He could finally rest. He started looking around, but all he saw was a void, everywhere, until finally, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Mr. Villiers."

He turned around and suddenly there was a man sitting on a chair in the damned void. The man had on an old style suite, and had blond hair, but what stood out the most were his massive, black, leathery wings on his back and his eyes that were blood red slits. "Who are you?" Snow demanded.

"My name is Lucifer, I want to offer you a deal Mr. Villiers."

Snow had plenty of reason to be skeptical about an offer from a guy with bat wings in the afterlife, or what he thought was the afterlife, so he was a little confused. "What's going on here?" he yelled.

"Now Mr. Villiers, there is no need to yell," said Lucifer, "I simply wish to offer you the chance of a lifetime."

"Where am I, what is going on around here?" Snow questioned

"This is a place outside of time and space so we may talk. You see, Mr. Villiers, I am going to offer you something that you, my friend, have wanted for over 500 years, a redo." Lucifer stated.

"What do you mean, a redo?" Snow asked.

Lucifer floated closer to Snow on the chair and a desk suddenly appeared in front of him. " Sit down Mr. Villiers, and let me explain my offer." Snow was suddenly forced into a chair.

"Wha-" Lucifer interrupted, "I want you to go back in time."

"What are you talking about, ever since Pulse fused with Valhalla time can't be rewound." Snow said.

"Not for me, I transcend the laws of reality, now matter how they change, as long as you sign. You will return to Cocoon 6 months before the fall, and one week before your relationship with Serah Farron occurred, and time will never be sundered. However, I require a price, one not easily paid."

"What do you want, I'll give anything to save her!"

"It's pretty steep from your point of view, but it is the best offer-"

"Anything. I will give anything to save her."

"My price, Mr. Villiers, is not only my standard price of your soul, I need you to be a l'cie again, at the same time a everyone else in your little group, except Hope, get his mother instead, and this time you get to save her."

"Done." Snow said, "Anything."

"There is one more piece to my cost, you will not get in a romantic relationship with Serah Farron." Snow was shocked, "You must become romantically involved with one Ms. Claire Farron, I believe you know her?"

"Lightning…"

Lucifer the Devil cracked a smile "Lightning."


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's Bargain

Story I just made up, I hope it gets popular

Snow x Lightning, don't like don't read

"Why the hell do you want me to get in a relationship with Lightning of all people?" Snow practically yelled at the winged man.

"Allow me to explain, Mr. Villiers, you see, one of the only ways to keep Ms. Claire from becoming a goddess is to have something to live for other than Ms. Serah, if you succeed, Etro will never have even try to recruit Ms. Claire, and I won't have to make you pay an extra price that you can't really afford. Secondly, you do remember why Ms. Serah was in the Vestige in the first place, right. Simply put, her Focus was to gather a group, well my friend; it's not going to happen this time. I will prevent her from ever becoming a l'cie, though everything else will happen in the same timeframe, instead, you will have multiple Focus', starting with gathering the other l'cie, defeating Barthandalus, and ending with freeing Fang and Vanille." Lucifer explained with a smirk.

"You mean I have to get together with Light, just so I don't have to pay some price. I don't care I will pay the damned thing!" Snow shouted.

"The alternate price would be to sacrifice Serah on an altar built to me, so yeah, I like to think you will go with the alternate solution." Lucifer said, obviously becoming annoyed.

"K-k-kill Serah…" Snow stuttered, "How is that a fair price?"

"Etro is very powerful, in order to alter Etro, I need a significant payment. Making Ms. Claire fall in love with you is more effective, and increases the chances for another plan of mine to occur. Plus, I believe you will find the experience far more enjoyable than you think. After all, you did meet Ms. Claire first, so you simply have to avoid Ms. Serah and not show reactions to her name that would give away your previous relationship with her." Lucifer explained, now looking completely bored.

"What are you really getting out of all this?" Snow asked.

The Devil turned up his head and, with a wicked smile, said "Thousands upon thousands of human souls were denied to me thanks to Pulse's fusion with Valhalla. Besides, the soul of you or anyone who was on the adventure to stop Barthandalus' soul is worth around 279 human souls, with yours and Ms. Claire's being the most expensive at nearly 400, which is four times what Barthandalus' soul was worth."

"Alright," Snow said with great reluctance, "I'll do it."

"Then all that matters now is for you to sign your name on the dotted line." Lucifer's grin had turned completely maniacal, but Snow didn't care. He had to save Serah, even if it meant he would be with someone else. He picked up the pen that appeared next to a scroll that Lucifer rolled out over the desk.

Snow awoke to something he hadn't seen in over 500 years. The NORA gang was passed out all over the room. He was in a state of shock, NORA had been gone for over 500 years before the fusion of worlds, and he was still having trouble processing what he was seeing. He knew that man sent him back but, but this is beyond what he expected. Snow hadn't thought about NORA in a long time, over 300 years had passed since he last thought of them. That was when it hit him, this was going to be a lot harder than it seemed back when he made the deal. He looked down, damn, he still had the l'cie brand, he quickly got up to find something to cover it up with.

Snow saw Gadot get up from the couch and head for the bathroom, had they thrown a party last night, damn, he hoped he drank enough that he could get away with not remembering. Lebreau got up shortly after. She gave him a grin and said "Hey boss, you ready for that GC inspection today."

Snow realized what today was, the day he met Light. Just yesterday NORA was informed that a Guardian Corps member would be inspecting their operation. He remembered how unimpressed Lightning was when she saw the shoddy state their headquarters on the top floor of Lebreau's was in. "I see you forgot, well, I have to get to work at the bar, so it's up to you boys to clean this place up.

Snow groaned, he was remembering the look of disgust Light had when she saw the mess he and Gadot had left the place it. Well, he figured, might as well try to impress her if he had to get together with her.

Two hours later Snow had the apartment that most of NORA shared looking spotless. Gadot had a hangover and had moaned about it not being fair that Snow seemed to be fine. Snow looked around the apartment. At least she won't dismiss us out of hand this time, he thought, maybe I'll even be able to get her approval on the operational side itself, even if she has a problem with what we stand for.

Not even 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Guardian Corps, open up." Snow opened the door up and was shocked. Lightning Farron was standing at his door glaring at him. "Corporal Farron, I was sent to do an inspection of the organization NORA, in order to decide if they are a danger to the people of Bodhum."

While Snow mentally berated himself for being so shocked to see her, he knew she would be here so he didn't understand his shock. He moved out of her way and said, "Come right in ma'am, I am NORA's founder and leader, my name is Snow Villiers."

She briskly walked into the apartment, scanning the room with critical eyes. She said, "I thought NORA stood for No Orders, Rules, or Authority, so how do you lead them."

Snow remembered the first time she had done this, and he was being an idiot at the time and answered all of her questions with bravado, an attempt to impress her he thinks. Fortunately he knows better this time around. "No one in NORA is above anyone else, however most of our junior members defer to our senior members judgment on assignments, and I am the one who decides everyone's roles in combat, therefore there are no orders, but still we have a strategy. I encourage them to stick to the roles they are good at, like Gadot usually being in the front, creating a distraction with larger weapons while Lebreau stays in the back with a rifle. I myself use hand to hand combat, small arms, and the occasional explosives. As for no rules, Lebreau interviews anyone who wants to join NORA, Gadot gives them a fitness test, and then I myself judge their skills. If any one of us determines they won't cut it, we don't allow them in. Lebreau usually weeds out those who would do something against our morals, so we don't need rules after people have joined. Finally, we are civilians, therefore we have no authority."

She pulled out a report pad, "Reports indicate you are reckless in your fights with the fiends, saying things like, 'Heroes don't need plans,' explain that."

Snow damned himself in his head as he chose his words carefully, "Well, I said there was a strategy, but there really isn't a plan. We don't have anyone who can think like that in the actual situations, so we do seem a little reckless. Really that's just a line, I always liked playing the hero since I was a kid in the children's care center here in Bodhum. That's actually where me and Gadot met."

"I don't need your life story, just the facts." she said while typing something into the pad, "O.K. I'll be back tomorrow with orders, don't screw this place up."

Snow became confused, she was coming back? That sure as hell didn't happen last time. "What are you talking about, I thought this was a one stop and done thing," he remembered that he had to try and get together with Lightning, "Not that I mind a visit from a beautiful woman, but I thought this was just an inspection?"

"Don't be cute," she said coldly, "Lieutenant Amodar sent me to see if there was potential to use NORA as an extension of the Corps, and then potentially expand it to other divisions as an organized militia that could bolster Guardian Corps numbers when needed. We are going to see a lot of each other, but don't try hitting on me."

Snow just laughed, "Can't promise that babe."

Snow quickly found himself on his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil likes fine print

Snow x Lightning, don't like don't read

Snow rubbed his jaw in mild surprise. Lightning was still the only person who could knock him to the ground like that, even after all this time. He chuckled as she walked briskly out of the apartment. Gadot came out of his room then. "Oi, where's the GC, and what were you doing on the ground." said Gadot as he helped Snow back on his feet.

"She left just before you came, and man does she have a killer right hook." Snow made sure he had a smirk on his face as he said that.

Gadot, laughed after that, "You let some girl knock you flat, hah. I would of paid to see that."

"You might get to, she's coming again tomorrow."

"What?" Gadot asked, surprised.

"Apparently the Guardian Corps needs some help from NORA, so she is coming back tomorrow." Snow said, "Now, I think I'm gonna go get to work on my bike. See you later man."

"All right, I'll be helping out at Lebreau's today. Yuj's got the radio just in case."

As Snow walked in the garage and turned the light on, he jumped back into a combat stance when he saw someone sitting on his bike. He calmed down a bit when he saw who it was. "Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

The winged man grinned and said, "Well, Mr. Villiers, I forgot to mention something. I'm sure you noticed your brand is still there." Snow nodded. "Well, it's not."

Snow's head shot back in confusion. "What, it's right here on my arm." he rolled up his sleeve to show it.

"A bit of fine print, you won't have l'cie powers, and the mark is not visible to anyone else, until an actual fal'cie marks you, so I'd spend some time brushing up on my combat skills, after all, you can't woo Ms. Farron if all you're used to is using your magic. Secondly, this marking does have the same cie'th function as a normal brand, just not crystallization. It will burn every time you need to do something, and if you should so happen to refuse the Focus at the time, you will turn into a cie'th."

"What? Dammit, why did't you tell me sooner."

"That, and some other things, were on the scroll you signed without reading. I also had a confidentiality clause in there, so I don't have to tell you when I don't want to, however..."

Yuj's voice suddenly rang from Snow's phone. "To all available NORA members, a Beta Behemoth's gone feral and heading straight for Lebreau's. The nearest GC officer is half a mile away."

"Lucifer, we're not finished."

"I believe it's hero time, eh Mr. Villiers."

Snow turned on his aerobike and was out of the garage with Lebreau and Gadot in tow. The heard the beast's roars when snow signaled for them to turn on their radios. "Alright, Lebreau, you get everybody on the street to a safe distance, Gadot and I will distract it."

"Got it, boss." said Gadot.

Lebreau split off and started trying to get the people in the street back. Snow and Gadot drove around the Behemoth. Snow tossed a couple grenades from the bike as Gadot jumped off and into cover. Snow jumped out of the bike right before the monster hit it. Snow pounded the Behemoth's legs, already scared from his grenades, while Gadot fired on the creature. The beast suddenly hurled Snow into the air as it charged for Gadot. Suddenly, Lebreau showed up on her bike firing her rifle into the creatures thick hide. Snow was running low on grenades and was losing a lot of blood, he couldn't risk getting to close to the Behemoth again. Just then, a crazy idea formed in his head. He suddenly rushed at the Behemoth, unpinning his grenade. The beast charged as well, roaring with fury. Snow tossed his grenade into the Behemoth's maw and slid under the thing. The Behemoth shook as the grenade went off inside of it and collapsed. Snow just laid there, thinking, damn, am I gonna die. This did not happen last time.

Suddenly, he heard Lucifer's voice "Don't worry, Mr. Villiers, you won't die. I won't let you." before he passed out.

Gadot and Lebreau rushed over to Snow. Lebreau took out some Hi-potions to help, but they weren't enough. Suddenly, Guardian corps vehicles pulled in. Lightning stepped out of her vehicle. "Get Villiers medical attention. Now! You two," she said to Gadot and Lebreau, "are going to give me a full report on what just happened."

Snow awoke to blinding lights. He immediately put his hand in front of his face and tried to sit up, until pain tore across his chest. "You should stay on the bed for know."

Snow was startlingly reminded of the time they had been in Hope's place back, or rather in, 6 months from know, only this time she seemed a lot colder. And angry for that matter. This was not going to go well for him.

"Hey," he said "what happened?"

"You and your friends were being idiots and went after an an Alpha Behemoth." Lightning said.

"Sorry, but I thought it was a Beta," Snow halfheartedly shrugged, "Besides, there wasn't any Guardian Corps within 30 minutes, we were closer."

"Still, with your equipment any Behemoth would have been to much. I thought you said you only acted reckless for morale."

"Well," Snow said, "we have actually taken down 2 feral Behemoths before, so I had actually thought that it would have been worse than it was. Those last two injured near everyone and we had more people. Also, I can't let people die just because something is dangerous."  
Light responded, "You can't save everyone.

"I can sure as hell try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, BrownJacker2 here, sorry for the delay, I will explain the value of souls here. First, souls have a value based on the actions they have taken that effect history, and remains through any repetition, like time travel. Therefore, Lightning and the gang have an immense value on their souls, despite not having done anything yet because of the devil rewinding time, so their value will increase during the story. The value is an estimate of the soul's strength. This is for the apocalypse and really doesn't matter for the time being. The devil is not actually after Snow or Lightning's souls, he wants the others. I mentioned he had a plan in the second chapter, and it involves Snow and Lightning, but the others are not required and he wants to own them anyway. Next chapter will be only Snow and Light interactions.**

Lightning was irritated, no, she was beyond irritated. Snow just had to go do something reckless right after she had sent the approval letter to Lieutenant Amodar. Now the lieutenant called her into his office. She knew the moment he tried to hit on her she shouldn't have approved, but the operation itself seemed alright.

She walked into the office and was given a shock when Amodar was smiling at her. "Farron," he said, "did you see the news?"

"About NORA's fight against the escaped Behemoth, sir? I was there." she asked.

"Close," Amodar's grin grew, "It was actually about someone they saved. Bodhum's Councilor and his family had been on the shopping around the gift shops when the Behemoth escaped. NORA saved him and his family, but thanks to your decision to approve of the plan to use NORA, we are getting all the funds that would normally come out of the main budget to supply their organization. Tomorrow I want you to do anything you can to get NORA to agree to becoming an arm of the Guardian Corps."

Lightning was stunned, though she tried to hide it. She had thought she would be reprimanded for approving the idea. She responded "Yes sir" and saluted, heading out.

"Oh, by the way, Farron" Amodar stopped her.

"Sir?"

"If you get Villiers to make his group to become part of the Guardian Corps, they'll be a task force, of which you will be in charge of; however, you will need a promotion. Get them on our side, and I'll send that recommendation for an officer commission."

* * *

Snow was lying down in the hospital bed. He was making progress with Light, he thought, at least she didn't hit me. Suddenly, Gadot came bursting through his door. "IS IT TRUE? DID YOU SELL US OUT TO THE GUARDIAN CORPS? ANSWER ME SNOW!"

"Gadot! What the hell are you talking about." Snow asked confused

"Snow," Lebreau said, "watch this."

She turned on the TV and the news came on. The reporters were all at a press conference outside the GC headquarters. One asked "Sir, is it true that the Guardian Corps has aligned itself with the group NORA?"

The officer at the press release said "The Guardian Corps is now speaking with the leader of NORA about making a possible task force out of the group. Their actions yesterday has solidified our place, we are waiting for Mr. Villiers to be released from the hospital before finalizing it, however, for the sake of privacy I can say no more."

Snow grimaced at the TV until Lebreau turned it back off. "Well," she asked, "Have you all but agreed to make us a part of the Sanctum?"

Snow closed his eyes, "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Yet?!" Gadot yelled, "You mean you might accept?"

"Yes."

"The answer is obviously no! How can you even say that to us, we were formed to protect people without the Sanctum on us, so we could really help them!" Gadot was furious.

Snow understood Gadot's anger. He should have told them about what Lightning had said sooner. "Gadot, I won't allow them to change NORA, if they even try I won't accept the deal, you know that."

"Snow," Lebreau said, "We do, but we had to find out from the news of all things. Why didn't you tell us?"

Snow sighed, "I honestly didn't think anything would come of it yet, I found out yesterday that they wanted a deal. I'll keep you guys up to date on the deal from now one, and we can decide what we want then."

Lebreau seemed relieved, "Ok, just keep us in the loop next time." she smiled.

* * *

Lucifer was watching his two favorite mortals through a portal when Beelzebub came before him. "My Lord, preparations for the l'cie are almost complete, if I may be so bold to ask, why are we building a training ground for this 'Snow' mortal?"

Lucifer looked at him with a smirk, "Why, my faithful servant, is simple. I need him as strong as possible, and where better to train my pet l'cie than my kingdom."

"But, why is my lord so interested in this mortal?"

Lucifer's face broke into a Cheshire grin, "Who isn't a little narcissistic?" Beelzebub's face contorted in confusion, and the devil laughed and laughed.


End file.
